heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanan Jarrus/Gallery
Gallery for Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images File:Ghost Crew Concept.png Ghost Crew render.png File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg File:Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:SWR S4 Poster.jpg Sabine & Kanan Empire magazine.png SW Rebels banner 2.png File:Kanan s3.jpg File:EARLY REBELS POSTER.png File:Kanan s2.jpg File:Kanan 03.jpg File:Kanan on his speeder.png File:Kanan Render 1.png File:Kanan s3 lightsaber.png File:KANAN.png File:SW Rebel poster.jpg Ghost Crew Concept 2.jpg|Conceptual art of Hera, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra. SWR S4 Poster.jpg DarthMaul7.jpg Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png Kanan Quote.png Dark saber promo.png Screenshots Season 1 TMitG2-Kanan(1).png TMitG4 - Kanan.png TMitG - Kanan and Hera(2).png TMitG1-Kanan and Hera.png rebels1x01_0249.jpg File:Rebels1x01 0965.jpg File:SOR Sabine and Kanan.jpg Zeb and Kanan SOR.jpg rebels1x01_0462.jpg rebels1x01_0533.jpg rebels1x01_0577.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1483.jpg rebels1x01_0608.jpg Spark of Rebellion (Kanan, Hera and Chopper).png SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png SparkofRebellion-Kanan&Ezra.png SparkofRebellion-KananApproachesEzra.png File:15Ezra joins the Ghost Crew.png|Ezra accepts to become Kanan's Jedi Padawan. DroidInDistress-Kanan(2).png DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg DroidInDistress-Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.png File:Ezra upset DID.png File:Ghost crew Bo rifle.png 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg DroidInDistress-Kanan, Ezra, Vizago.jpg Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg DroidInDistress-KananbLASTER.png DroidInDistress-Kanan&Ezra.png DroidInDistress-Kanan and SenatorOrgana.png FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png FighterFlight-KananHera(1).png FighterFlight--KananHera(2).png FighterFlight-KananHera(3).png FighterFlight-KananHera(4).png FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 1.png Kanan Jarrus Confused.jpg ROTOM-Kanan(2).png ROTOM-Kanan(1).png ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan.png File:ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png File:ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 3.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png ROTOM-Kanan-NOT FOCUSED.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png ROTOM-Kanan and Hera.png File:Ezra and kanan ROTOM.png Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine (Rise of the Old Masters).png ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(3).png ROTOM-KananVThe Grandinquisitor.png ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(2).png File:ROTOM done trying.png File:Kanan and Ezra Stick wiith Eachother.png File:Kanan&Ezra Breaking Ranks.png Kanan (Out of Darkness) 2.png Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera).png Kanan (Out of Darkness).png Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera) 2.png Ezra & Kanan(Empire Day).png Ezra & Kanan (Empire Day).png File:Ezra and Kanan (Empire Day).jpg File:Ezra and Kanan (Empire Day) 2.jpg Zeb, Hera, Sabine and Kanan (Empire Day).png Kanan Smiles (Empire day).png Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg KananEzra-Gathering Forces2.png KananEzra-Gathering Forces.png Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg File:Ezra and Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg Ezra faces the Grand Inquisitor.png Kanan (Gathering Forces) 2.png FindingEzraUnconscious.png Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg Ezra & Kanan Gathering Forces.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png Kanan meditating POTJ.png Zeb and Kanan (POTJ) 1.png Kanan in Lothal Temple (POTJ).jpg File:Rebels1x09 1406.jpg Path of the jedi 44.png File:Idiots Array 1.png Kanan and Jho (Idiot's Array).png Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array).png ZebandKanan2IdiotsArray.jpg Hera Lando and Kanan.png Idiots Array 25.png File:Sabine and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png|Ezra & Zeb disturb a Puffer Pig owned by Lando Calrissian. Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png ZebandKanan1IdiotsArray.jpg Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Ezra and Kanan Idiots Array.jpg Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Rebels1x11 0035.jpg KananEzraChopSabineZeb (Vision of Hope).jpg VOHGhostCrew(Minus Chop).png SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope).jpg Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope) 2.jpg Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png rebels1x12_0760.jpg Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png Kanan (Call to Action) 2.jpg Kanan - 'I'll be Right Behind You'.jpg Kanan (Call to Action).jpg Kanan and the inquisitor (Rebel Resolve).jpg Ezra & Kanan 115.png Inquisitor v Kanan Fire Across the Galaxy1.png Fire Across the Galaxy4.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy3.jpg Kanan and Ezra 115.png Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png Kanan and Hera (Fire Across the Galaxy).jpg Ghost Crew 115.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Season Two File:Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png Rebels2x09 0716.jpg Rebels2x09 0698.jpg File:SOL 2.png File:SOL 3.png File:201 Kanan explains Order 66.png File:Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png File:Kanan and Ezra.png File:Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png File:Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png File:Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png File:Legend of the Lasat 01.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 3.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png File:Kanan and Ezra - SOL.png File:Kanan and Ezra 206.png File:Rebels2x09 0710.jpg File:Rebels2x09 0716.jpg Rebels2x21 0176.jpg Rebels2x21 0031.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Star Wars Galleries